The Dreams are Real
by Vv-saya-vV
Summary: ¿Qué era eso cálido que sentía caer por sus mejillas? ¿Era la calidez que ella solía brindarle cada vez que se tocaban? No… ya no podía volver a sentirla. Era por eso que llevó una de sus manos a su rostro sintiendo la humedad en ellos. Lagrimas… ¿Acaso estaba llorando? Levi/Mikasa ¡Denle una oportunidad!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, ¡Viva el RivaMika!**

**Espero que les guste esta alocada idea mía que tengo en mi cabeza hace mucho tiempo n.n  
**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, heichou!**

**Los personajes de SnK le pertenecen a Mashima-sensei.**

* * *

The Dreams are Real

¿Qué?  
¿Dónde?  
¿Por qué?  
¿Cómo?  
¿Cuál?  
¿Quién?

¿Qué era eso cálido que sentía caer por sus mejillas? ¿Era la calidez que ella solía brindarle cada vez que se tocaban? No… ya no podía volver a sentirla. Era por eso que llevó una de sus manos a su rostro sintiendo la humedad en ellos. Lagrimas… ¿Acaso estaba llorando? Eso era imposible. El gran Sargento no podía llorar. Era algo que no tenía permitido hacer, sin embargo lo estaba haciendo. Sus extrañas lágrimas estaban allí. Húmedas, tibias, saladas. ¿Qué pensaría la humanidad si lo veían en ese estado tan patético? De seguro sus esperanzas se verían perjudicadas. Y lo sentía, lamentaba el hecho de que estaba siendo débil, pero lamentaba más no poder hacer nada. Todo ocurrió muy rápido y él, en ese momento, había sido muy lento.  
Estaba avergonzado y se sentía inútil. Apenas podía moverse del lugar en el que había dejado inmóvil a su propio cuerpo, porque por más que quisiera hacerlo estaba en un estado de shock tal que ni siquiera podía pensar con normalidad. Lo único que su cerebro parecía hacer era revivir los últimos momentos. Los momentos más horribles de su existencia. Su pasado criminal era incomparable con todo eso.

¿Dónde residía su tragedia? Justo en frente suyo. Donde el cuerpo de un mounstro se desintegraba con el tiempo que pasaba. Llevándosela a ella, también. De paso, como un combo. 'Muriendo dos pájaros con un solo tiro' decía el dicho, pero lamentablemente uno de esos pájaros no merecía fallecer.

¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por ella? Era su subordinada. No. No. No. Mentía. Se decía una descarada mentira. Ella era mucho más que eso… ¿Era? Si, era. Más lágrimas osaron salir de sus ojos. Se escurrieron por su cara y él no pudo hacer más que dejarlas salir. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Si ya la había perdido. Se le escapó de entre los dedos, cual arena. Arena que habían tenido la posibilidad de observar juntos en una expedición hacía poco tiempo. Arena que ahora solo tendría un significado catatónico en su corazón.

¿Cómo alguien como él había permitido que el destino le jugara tan cruel broma? No lo sabía, ni quería saberlo. ¿Para qué? Ya no podía cambiarlo nada. Ya no podía modificar el pasado. Solo le quedaba aceptarlo todo. ¿Pero cómo lograría aceptar si ella estaba muerta? ¡Muerta, maldición! ¡Muerta frente a sus ojos! ¡Muerta a manos de un titán! ¡Un maldito titán que ni siquiera él había podido derrotar, sino que habían tenido que hacerlo por él! ¡¿Qué era más patético que eso?! Tal vez, el haberla perdido para siempre. La vista se le nubló. A duras penas veía la batalla que aún se libraba a su alrededor.

¿Cuál era la razón de vivir ahora? ¿Qué clase de meta seguiría si ya no la tenía? Unos días atrás, cuando ignoraba lo que su destino le deparaba, se había planteado la idea de querer tener algo con ella. ¿La quería? Si, de la manera más profunda en la que un hombre puede amar a una mujer. ¿Ella lo sabía? No. La verdad era que era un cobarde en el tema de los sentimientos, con respecto a las relaciones y era por eso que ella no era consciente del por qué su corazón latía con un desenfreno tal que le era imposible de controlar cuando la tenía cerca. Sin embargo, ya no la tendría a su lado. No, ya no. Nunca más. Porque… estaba…

Muerta.

¿Quién? Mikasa Ackerman. ¿La Mikasa que era el equivalente a 100 soldados? Sí. ¿La única capaz de ser comparada con el Sargento Levi? Sí. ¿Muerta? Absolutamente. Muerta en las entrañas de la criatura que con una lentitud que le parecía enfermiza se desintegraba.  
El sargento dejó escapar un desgarrador rugido que provenía de su corazón, de su destrozado, machacado y dolorido corazón. Su alarido detuvo los movimientos apresurados arremolinándose a su alrededor, los susurros que comenzaban a incrementarse al finalizar la batalla y las preguntas de donde estaba la chica de descendencia oriental. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el sucio suelo, mas no le importó. Estaba demasiado ocupando hundiéndose en la desdicha y el pesar como para percatarse de ello. Todo el mundo lo observaba con asombro, con una mezcla de sentimientos indescifrables; jamás habían visto al más fuerte de la humanidad en un estado tan catatónico. Se cuestionaron la razón, pero la mantuvieron en sus fueros internos a causa del asombro de la escena frente a sus ojos.

"¡Maldición! ¡Mocosa insolente!" Exclamó, alertando a todos, haciendo que se preguntaran a quién le hablaba "¡¿Cuál era la maldita necesidad de interponerse en mi estúpido destino?! ¡Me hubieras dejado morir! ¡Mierda! ¡Yo antes que tú! ¡¿Lo hiciste al propósito, verdad?! ¡Moriste para que no tuvieras que vivir con este dolor, ¿no es así?!"

La ira corría por sus venas a una velocidad que aceleraba su pulso cardiaco, pero se mantuvo por unos pocos minutos en silencio esperando inútilmente una respuesta que jamás llegaría.

"¡Me llevas al punto de la locura, porque le hablo a algo que ha dejado de existir! ¡Te odio!" Gritó, sin importar tener todas las miradas sobre su desarreglada persona. ¿Cuál era el sentido de aparentar ser fuerte, cuando la razón de su fuerza se había extinguido por completo de la faz de la tierra?  
"¿Dónde está Mikasa?" Cuestionó Eren, recién llegando hacia donde su escuadrón se encontraba.  
"Ella esta…" Intentaron decir Jean y Connie, pero no pudieron pronunciar aquella palabra. Sasha e Historia ni siquiera tuvieron la intención de contestar; estaban demasiado ocupadas conllevando el dolor.  
"¡Muerta!" Respondió con furia Levi, golpeando el suelo bajo sus piernas con sus manos manchadas de sangre "¡Ella está muerta por mi maldita culpa!"

Eren no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquella revelación. Primero, iba a tomársela como una broma de mal gusto, pero el ambiente que lo rodeaba le dejaba en claro todo lo contrario: esa aparente efímera verdad era la dura realidad.

"¿Muerta?" Cuestionó, sintiendo como sus pies temblaban cual hojas. Nadie se dignó a responder "¿Mikasa… está muerta?"

El Jeager observó con mayor atención a su superior y descubrió que las lágrimas salían de sus grises ojos con un descontrol descomunal. ¿Por qué el Sargento Levi lloraba? ¿Acaso era un hombre con la capacidad de llorar? ¿Cuál era la razón de su dolor? ¿Mikasa? ¿Su hermana adoptiva era una razón para causar un estado tal en un hombre? Eren no comprendió las acciones de su Sargento al instante, pero luego de unos momentos de pensarlo le pareció algo evidente. El hombre tenía sentimientos.

"¡¿Por qué?!" Volvió a vociferar "¡¿Por qué el muy maldito mundo siempre me hace lo mismo?! ¡Siempre que quiero algo se encarga de arrebatármelo! ¡¿Por qué no me llevas a mi también, imbécil universo, para librarme de todo esto?!"

_Eres importante. Si algo… llegara a pasarme, prométeme que seguirás adelante._

Esas palabras llegaron a su mente, siendo parte del recuerdo de la conversación que tuvo una noche con Mikasa hacia un tiempo atrás frente a una fogata vivaz, sin la intención de extinguirse por el momento.

"¡Quiero morir!" Expresó con claridad.

_No tenemos el derecho de morir. Ambos existimos exclusivamente para ser parte de la esperanza de la humanidad. Ese es nuestro único propósito._

"¡No quiero ser fuerte!"

_Enséñame. Quiero que me enseñes todo lo que sabes para que el peso que cargas sobre tus hombros sea más sutil._

"¡Simplemente quiero estar a tu lado!"

_Desde el principio supe que jamás serías mío. Siempre tendría que compartirte con el resto de la humanidad, pero supongo que estamos a mano, porque tú también tienes que compartirme. Por eso, no podemos rendirnos._

_Tenemos el deber de continuar por los demás._

_Siempre… y juntos._

"Siempre… y… juntos"

De repente detuvo sus gritos, sus movimientos, todo. Se mantuvo inmóvil contemplando a la nada, sencillamente quedándose quieto, como si estuviese vacío y sintió, al menos por un momento, que se desvanecía.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Que les pareció?  
No crean que esto termina así. Oh, no. No soy tan cruel. Solo esperen por la siguiente parte de esta corta historia.**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

**.**

**Si te gustó, puedes dejar un comentario.  
¡Ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo y a corregir los errores que uno comete!  
**

**.**

**.**

**Cambio y fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!  
****Mis más sinceras disculpas por no subir antes éste capítulo. Lo cierto es que hace rato que estaba terminado.  
**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron las historia!  
Me disculpo especialmente con todos ustedes. Debí haberlo subido antes :/ En verdad, no sé cómo se me pasó.**

**Snk no me pertenece.**

* * *

The Dreams are Real

¿Dónde?  
¿Qué?  
¿Cuándo?  
¿Por qué?  
¿Cómo?  
¿Cuál?  
¿Quién?

¿Dónde se encontraba? Al abrir los ojos se encontró con un techo blanco que se le hacía muy familiar. ¿Acaso esa era su habitación? Le pareció que sí, porque reconocía las inexpertas y disparejas pinceladas de pintura que su padre había trazado tiempo atrás, cuando él le dijo que no soportaba más tener un cuarto de color azul marino, que el blanco le gustaba más y podía saber si algo estaba sucio o no de esa forma. ¿Por qué utilizar esa razón para pintar una habitación? Porque tenía unos incontrolables impulsos de mantener todo impoluto y en orden, prolijo y perfectamente acomodado de la manera que más le gustaba.

_Deberías dejar de ser tan obsesionado con la limpieza. Las obsesiones no te llevan por ningún buen camino.  
Estoy obsesionado contigo. ¿Debería dejarlo también?_

¿Qué era esa sensación que tenía en el pecho? ¿Un efecto colateral del extraño sueño que hacia minutos había tenido? ¿O un simple malestar causado por la mala comida de su progenitor? La primera le pareció ilógica, a duras penas recordaba lo que había aparecido en su mente mientras dormía y la segunda fue descartada en seguida, ya que su estómago estaba acostumbrado a la comida quemada. Entonces, ¿cuál era el desencadenante de su malestar físico? A pesar de ello, como pudo se levantó de la cama, ya que todavía seguía siendo preso del cansancio de haber tenido que terminar un trabajo práctico que a causa de la incompetencia de uno de sus compañeros de clase había tenido que realizar el curso entero a modo de castigo.

¿Cuándo había llegado al instituto? Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que sus acciones no habían sido suyas, que no controlaba sus movimientos. Intentó recordar, pero fue en vano ya que un inexplicable vacío lo invadió a sobremanera. Tal vez Kenny, como solía llamar a su padre, se había apiadado de él y lo había llevado en su auto. Tal vez había tomado el autobús. Tal vez se había subido al tren que lo dejaba a pocas cuadras de su colegio. No lo sabía y le prestó poca importancia. Tampoco le prestó atención a la distancia que lo separaba de la persona que estaba delante suyo, causando que en poco tiempo se produjera una inevitable colisión entre ambos.

¿Por qué aquellos ojos oscuros lo miraban con tanto odio? Eso fue lo primero que se cuestionó. ¿Por qué le parecían tan familiares? La desconocida con la que chocó por andar distraído lo miró con cierta repulsión, algo de lo que se percató inmediatamente. Levi no dijo nada. Se mantuvo inmóvil admirando la exótica belleza que ella poseía. Ojos alargados y afilados. Pestañas largas y densas. Labios carnosos y rosados. Todo combinado de una forma tan armoniosa y extremadamente conocida. ¿Dónde la había visto con anterioridad? ¿Por qué, si es que había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla, la había olvidado? Era perfecta, en todos los sentidos habidos y por haber, aun cuando la verdad yacía en que ese era su primer encuentro.

"Aún estoy esperando una disculpa" Comentó la joven con desdén, mirándolo desde arriba, ya que ella era más alta que él.  
"¿Qué?"  
"Chocaste conmigo, es lo mínimo que merezco de tú parte" Indicó.

¿Cómo poder explicar el sentimiento de familiaridad que había en todo eso? Él no lo entendió, pero en verdad quería hacerlo. Y enseguida, por alguna razón a la que tampoco le halló respuesta, su tranquilo semblante se transformó en uno más molesto. ¿Cómo poder explicar esa emoción de querer discutir con ella, de querer dejar que la adrenalina subiera por su cuerpo, dominándolo y haciéndolo sentir vivo, porque todo momento anterior a ese no era diferente a ser un cadáver? ¿Cómo poder describir ese deseo incontrolable de querer reprenderla como si él fuera un adulto y ella una mera estudiante? Se fijó en su vestimenta. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que él, lo que interpretó como que iban al mismo instituto, que tenían edades semejantes. Sin embargo, nunca la había visto. Y podría jurar que la simple tarea de olvidar un rostro, con ella, se haría complicado.

_Si algo te pasara, por más que me duela, prometo no olvidarte.  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sacrificarías tú felicidad?  
Porque de esa forma, seguirás vivo en mi corazón._

"¿Y por qué debería disculparme?" Inquirió con soberbia levantando una ceja, obedeciendo a su subconsciente, teniendo un irremediable deseo de hacerla renegar. Se relamió los labios ante la idea de causar ese efecto en ella.  
"Creo que lo deje en claro antes" Respondió entre dientes.  
"No me parece"  
"Discúlpate, enano"  
"¿Cómo me llamaste, mocosa?"

¿Cuál era el motivo de insultarse? Ambos experimentaron un impulso de llamarse de esa manera, como si hubieran sido sus nombres en otra vida. ¿Cuál era la razón de no dejar pasar el asunto? Tal vez, el no querer alejarse para siempre el uno del otro, como si supieran que debían estar juntos. ¿Cuál era la intención que yacía en sus palabras, en esas miradas que se lanzaban? Se odiaban, como si el verbo ya hubiera formado parte de ellos. Él a ella. Ella a él. No se conocían, pero lo hacían. El sentimiento estaba en sus corazones y parecía no tener ni remedio ni explicación alguna. Estaba allí, dispuesto a hacerse notar. Al mismo tiempo, como si sus rostros fueran un espejo, fruncieron el ceño con terquedad hasta que ella se dio la vuelta, supuso que frustrada, sin querer desperdiciar más tiempo con él, y le dio la espalda. Levi la miró alejarse, mientras se perdía entre la multitud de alumnos.

¿Quién era ella, que con solo una mirada lo había cautivado? ¿Quién era, en verdad? No lo sabía. Por más que su mente buscara en su memoria, no halló respuesta alguna. Para su cerebro, esa era la primera vez que la había visto. Aun así, ¿por qué nuevamente, en el preciso instante en el que perdió su conexión visual con ella, esa extraña opresión en el pecho reapareció? Padecía el mismo malestar de esa mañana. ¿Acaso podía mantener alguna relación con la desconocida? Por un momento, deseó que la repuesta fuera afirmativa, porque le pareció lógico, porque estaba seguro de que ese no podía ser su primer encuentro y que tampoco sería el último. Se guardó una media sonrisa y reanudó su caminar. El rey de la puntualidad no podía llegar tarde.

_Su nombre es Mikasa Ackerman. Es aquella que vale más de cien soldados._

Continuará…

* * *

**Sip. Continúa. Porque aún hay cosas que de seguro no les han quedado claras, aunque el título del fic puede ayudarles en muuucho (?**

**Ok, de nuevo se los super agradezco. El apoyo que me dan es lo que me motiva a seguir :D**

**.**

**Si te gustó, puedes dejar un review o enviarme un PM.  
Me ayudaría a mejorar y saber si hay algun error.  
¡Gracias!  
**

**.**

**.**

**Cambio y fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Simplemente, dejaré esto por aquí y huiré (?  
**

**A todos/as las personas que la siguen, dejaron un review o lo que sea:  
GRACIAS, de corazón.  
Por ustedes, éste capitulo está aca.**

**SnK no me pertenece.**

* * *

The Dreams are Real

¿Por qué?  
¿Cómo?  
¿Quién?  
¿Cuál?  
¿Cómo?  
¿Por qué?  
¿Cuándo?  
¿Qué?  
¿Dónde?

¿Por qué había tenido que intervenir en el inevitable destino de esa persona? ¿Por qué simplemente no podría haber permanecido como un mero espectador que lamenta la mala suerte de un ente ajeno? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? El encabezado de la pregunta abrumaba su mente y lo confundía, lo hacía revolverse en una laguna de la que se estaba ahogando lentamente. Su cerebro comenzó a indagar también en los hubiera, pero no podía ordenar absolutamente nada de manera coherente. Sus recuerdos amenazaban con mezclarse, pero se esforzó por mantenerlos bajo control y en orden, ya que era la única consistencia que en esos momentos poseía.

¿Cómo había llegado a tan catastrófica situación? Simple: siendo el estúpido que en realidad era y metiéndose en el asunto de otros. ¿Cómo salir? ¿Cómo huir de tan predecible final? Su cuerpo, adolorido, tembló involuntariamente, pero no de frío, sino de aquella fuerza que tomaba su conciencia, su lucidez y lentamente se la llevaba. Iba a desvanecerse por completo, dejarse ir y ser envuelto por la oscuridad eterna. No lucharía contra eso. ¿Para qué? Si lentamente sus penas lo abandonaban. Sin embargo, todo regresó de golpe cual piedra estrellándose contra el suelo. Sintió a su lado una calidez que en ese momento, sabía, su cuerpo no le brindaba.

"¡LEVI!"

¿Quién poseía aquella voz que pronunciaba su nombre de forma tan dolorosa? ¿Quién era? ¿Una amiga? ¿Una compañera? ¿Una persona que suponía ese era su nombre? Quiso abrir los ojos para comprobarlo por sí mismo, pero su cabeza dolía tanto que prefirió reprimir su curiosidad para aminorar el malestar que en esos momentos padecía. Todo estaba resquebrajado. Su cerebro, sus huesos, sus músculos; su cuerpo.

"Levi…" Oyó como cerca de él esa voz volvía a pronunciar su nombre. La forma en la que lo hacía solo causaba que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo "Levi…" Segundos que solo disminuían su tiempo.  
"Deja… de llamarme" Se sorprendió de la desastrosa tonalidad de su voz. Hizo un esfuerzo, y logró entre abrir sus ojos, divisando unos orbes oscuros y cautivadores, bellos y hechizantes "Hola, extraña" Saludó, para luego toser. Sus pulmones eran atravesados por miles de pequeñas y punzantes agujas.  
"¿Extraña? Soy yo: Mikasa"  
"No te conozco" A duras penas susurró.  
"¿No me recuerdas?"  
"N-no"

¿Cuál era el color específico de esos ojos oscuros? ¿Acaso se trataba de aquel azul perteneciente a las profundas aguas del océano Pacífico? ¿O era el negro abismo del espacio exterior? Se inquirió la razón de tener dichas cavilaciones. La respuesta se encontraba en el golpe que había recibido en su cráneo y las costillas rotas en su pecho. Estaba delirando; no podía mantener un pensamiento coherente en ese estado, sin embargo hizo el intento porque en su interior quería mantener una conversación con esa desconocida por la que había puesto en peligro su vida.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me salvaste?"  
"¿Por qué?" Repitió "¿Por qué las personas salvan a otras?" Ella no entendió a qué se refería, pero de igual forma pensó una rápida respuesta.  
"Porque ese es su instinto"  
"Error" Negó "Porque son idiotas. Yo soy un idiota al haber salvado a una desconocida"

_Solo quería saber por qué lo hiciste.  
Porque, aun luego de haber vivido tanto, sigo siendo un idiota._

¿Cómo había llegado a tan caótica situación? ¿Cómo había podido permitir que este tipo de acontecimiento se llevara a cabo? Fácil. Su cuerpo había reaccionado por si solo al predecir cómo el automóvil de un conductor irresponsable colisionaría inevitablemente con el cuerpo de cualquier persona que cruzara la calle. Aun así, algo en su interior gritó, vociferó sabiendo que no sería cualquier persona. No pudo controlarse. Corrió. Empujó al único ser que no se había percatado del futuro accidente y tomó su lugar. Evitó la tragedia, reemplazándola consigo mismo. Sinceramente, en los diccionarios debería aparecer una imagen suya junto a varias palabras, como imbécil, estúpido e idiota.

¿Por qué había reaccionado así? ¿Por qué no podría haberse mantenido al margen al igual que todas las personas que, estaba seguro, los rodeaban a él y a la extraña? _Ah. Es cierto. _La idea de ser un héroe era mucho más tentadora que la de un simple espectador en la obra de un horrendo acontecimiento. Mas esa no era la verdadera respuesta. Mas no sabía cuál era en sí la verídica razón. Quiso tocarla con su mano, pero no era capaz de sentirla. De hecho, no estaba sintiendo nada en lo absoluto, como si el único cable que recibía energía fuera el de su cerebro.

"Levi" Llamó "Concéntrate en mi voz"  
"¿Para?"  
"Para seguir con vida hasta que la ayuda llegue"

_¡No te atrevas a rendirte, mocosa!  
¿Quién dijo que me estaba rindiendo?  
Si llegas a dejar esta vida, prometo que te buscaré en la siguiente y, allí, yo me encargaré de matarte con mis propias manos._

¿Cuándo le había dicho su nombre? No recordaba haberse nunca presentado ante ella, pero, bastante tarde, la reconoció como la chica con la que había chocado la semana anterior. Entonces, liberó una sonrisa. Finalmente, se reencontraba con ella. Todo ese tiempo se había dedicado en buscarla, en encontrarla indiscretamente ya que no admitiría que estaba interesado en alguien, pero había parecido como si ella fuera un fantasma. Estaba pálida y sus ojos estelares y brillantes destellaban de lágrimas que no comprendía en su totalidad. Comenzó a analizar su situación, percatándose más vivazmente de su estado.

¿Qué era, entonces, esa molestia en su pecho? ¿La grave herida que junto con su sangre dejaba fluir su vida? ¿O se trataba de algo que se encontraba en su cabeza? Preguntas. Siempre preguntas rondaban su mente y solo suposiciones eran sus respuestas. ¿Cuál era la solución para hallar la certeza? El tiempo solo lo diría, pero el suyo estaba llegando a un inminente fin que con el correr de las manecillas del reloj se hacía más y más próximo. Volvió a toser.

"No me dejes ahora que te encontré" Murmuró.  
"¿Me buscabas?"  
"¿De verdad no me recuerdas?"  
"¿Debería?" Inquirió, a sabiendas de que si la recordaba. Era la chica con la que había chocado hacía un tiempo.  
"Sí, Levi, sí" Afirmó.  
"¿Cómo te llamas?" Antes no había captado su nombre.  
"Soy yo, Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman"

_¿Crees en el destino?  
¿En esa cosa maldita y perversa? No. Porque si mi destino es perderte, entonces no dejaré que te lleve lejos de mi._

El nombre provocó un sentimiento en su corazón que no fue capaz de detectar. La oscuridad volvía a abrumarlo, a la par que sus fuerzas se desvanecían. Sin embargo, hasta el último segundo se encargó de contemplarla. Se aseguró de que ella, y nadie más, estuviera en su campo visual. Veía a sus labios moverse, vociferar palabras que ya no era capaz de comprender pero no le importo. Quiso sonreír, pero sus labios no se movieron. Le hubiera encantado tener una vida al lado de esa joven que se preocupaba como nadie nunca lo había hecho. Pensó, nuevamente en los hubieras, aquellos que le daban una realidad distinta, efímera, utópica. Y, finalmente, lo único que permaneció fueron las palabras que inundaron su mente y que, sin preguntar, se escaparon de sus cuerdas vocales.

_¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Es una orden!  
No puedes mandar a la muerte. Ella no recibe órdenes de nadie._

¿Dónde se hallaba su corazón, el órgano cuyos latidos estaban contados? Sobre las manos de una desconocida que se lo había robado en sus últimos segundos de conciencia, de existencia, de vida. Y al ya no tenerlo dentro de su pecho, dejó de respirar feliz de habérselo dado a alguien que se lo merecía aun cuando no estaba seguro del por qué.

"Hasta pronto"

Continuará...

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
Sé que la tardanza es injustificable, pero comencé la facultad y eso se ha llevado mucho de tiempo. No planeo dejar la historia, pero puede que me tarde un poco aunque ya empecé lo que sigue (? Aunque no voy a hablar de ello. Digan no a los spoilers (?**

**.**

**Si te emocionó o quieres matarme, ¡déjalo en un comentario!  
Así sé que hay gente que aun la lee o espera noticias de ella.**

**.**

**.**

**Cambio y Fuera**


End file.
